As many parents have experienced, a sensation of motion is useful when lulling a newborn or infant to sleep. As examples, adults may rock a child in their arms, rock the child in a rocking chair or glider, place the child in a bouncer chair, or even place the child in a car seat and drive until the sound and feel of the vehicle soothe the child to sleep.
Various known devices make use of electric motors or other mechanisms to attempt to reproduce these sensations of motion. Such devices permit a parent or caregiver to free their hands while the child is soothed by the device. Many such examples, such as vibrating bouncer chairs, include rigid frames into which the child is placed. Others include large flat plates or housings that contain vibratory or other motion devices.